


Lucaya One Shot - Can I Ask You a Question? - Lucas' POV

by GirlMeetsMe12



Series: Girl Meets One Shots [8]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsMe12/pseuds/GirlMeetsMe12





	Lucaya One Shot - Can I Ask You a Question? - Lucas' POV

I was going to do it. I had made up my mind. No going back. I didn’t understand why I felt so nervous, considering I knew how she felt about me, but I was nervous just the same. I sauntered my way through the hallway, on the way to Mr. Matthews’ class, my stomach clenching and unclenching. I stopped outside the door for a second and took a deep breath. Then I whispered to myself, “You got this.”

            I stepped through the doorframe, and immediately scanned the room for her, my eyes quickly landing on her, sitting in her usual spot in the front row. There was still a good six minutes until class started, so everyone was chatting with each other, but it felt like everyone’s eyes were on me, that they were all focused on me. I couldn’t believe how worked up I was getting about this. I mean, c’mon. Buck up, Lucas. Be a man. She’s just a short stack. Well, a short stack with gorgeous blonde hair, and the clearest blue eyes...focus! Gah. This was going to be impossible. Finally, I forced myself to close the distance between her and I.

            “Hey Maya,” I smiled weakly.

            Maya gave me a smug smile back. “What’s up, oh trusty Ranger?”

            I took another deep breath. “Maya, you and I both know that there’s been something going on between us since we went to Texas. Something...more than just friendship. And I was thinking, well maybe, we should go somewhere and uh, hang out or something...”

            Another smug smile. “Are you perhaps asking me on a date, Huckleberry?”

            I tried to gauge her reaction. Did she want me to say yes? Or was she just going to make fun of me for ever thinking we ever had something?

            “Yes...?” I responded slowly.

            Maya snorted. “Well you don’t sound very sure of yourself. Maybe I should just forget you and elope with Zay.”

            “What now?!” Zay’s head whipped up with a confused expression on his face.

            “No, no! Elope with Zay, are you crazy?” I blurted, trying to keep my cool.

            She just shrugged and then blew Zay a kiss. That did it.

            “Maya! Of _course_ I want to take you on a date. How could anyone _not_ want to take you on a date? You’re beautiful, and funny, and _real,_ and I want, no, I _need_ to take you on a date.” I stared at her breathlessly. Then, the biggest smile broke out across her face and my heart felt warm.

            Then she recovered and said, trying to be nonchalant, “I suppose you could take me on a date, if that’s what you want.”

            I smiled at the ground and shook my head a little. What was I going to do with her? Oh yeah, take her on a date. _That’s_ what I was going to do with her.


End file.
